I can fight it
by athfplaya
Summary: Made some grammar changes final version up read and review please and tell me what i can do better i guess... i'm new to fan fiction and kinda new to writing so yeah tell me if i'm doing things right


"C'mon get in quick!" Nick yelled,  
they were gaining there had to be at least 60 maybe even 70. "IF YOU WANT ME TO GET IN HOLD THE FUCKIN DOOR!" Jay yelled. He was about 75 yards away he looked behind him and saw that they were closing in. He could here the shrieks, he was picking his feet up high off the ground trying to widen his stride but it was barely making a difference. Everytime his foot came down he could feel the uneven areas of the asphalt digging in through his shoes. Nick had stopped yelling he just watched holding the door he was too nervous to speak. Jay was almost there... thats when it happened he made a dive but just as he was about to be safe he felt the teeth sink into his foot. "SHOOT THE FUCKER!" he screamed half in anger the other in pain. Nick capped the zombie in the head, they were running low on ammo the other survivers had already gotten into the main base and were getting the supplies they had gathered ready to be used, ammo and the like. Nick slammed the door, although that didn't stop the zombies from pounding away on it. Nick raised his gun to jays head "Ease up man its fine" Nick didn't say anything he just stared at Jays foot Jay looked down. Knowing what would happen next "no... hell no were not doing that... FUCK THAT!!! Listen you know as well as i do i got a few hours left i'm gonna fight this thing it's gotta be possible." Jay said nevously he was more worried about the zombies trying to force their way in then his bite.  
"Sorry man, it's not. You've seen what happens to everyone else--hell, just take a look outside."  
"Listen if i turn into one, take me out but i got an..."  
He hissed and growled then snapped out of it.  
"Fuck it's startin' to take me. Listen, give me your knife." Jay said looking at the door it was starting to look flimsy  
"Sorry man, i gotta take you out now."  
"If i turn into one not for just a second, but really turn shoot me but i have an idea. Now hand me the fucking knife," Jay said anxiously not knowing how much time he had left. Nick sighed but passed him the knife. Jay flipped it out and stabbed himself straight through the hand. He screamed in pain.  
"SHIT!" Nick yelled, stumbling back, "what the hell are ya doing, STOP!" Blood ran down Jay's arm dripping to the floor when it reached his elbow. "No, as sick as it may sound if i can feel pain, it means i'm not one of... not... of... one," Jay stammered. He let out a loud growl and snapped at nick's hand. nick got ready to pull the trigger. "NO! i'm alright. I'm fighting it. I can feel it. I think I can win this. He pulled the knife out and gasped half in pain and the other in the relief that he was fighting this infection. He stabbed again, this time through his forearm. Nick watched in horror but he understood what Jay was doing. "FUCK NO!" jay yelled, as he stabbed himself in the other hand, he could feel the infection taking him over. At this point his arms were covered in blood. he fell to the floor and slowly rose slumped against the wall. "I'm fine , Man, I mean it. Its okay. Lets head back."  
"Sorry man that just sounds like a bad idea."  
"Yeah, i understand where your coming from... we gotta figure something out." Just then the door came down "ARE YOU KIDDING YOU FORGOT TO LOCK IT!" Jay screamed  
"I'm sorry!" Nick screamed back more in fear then anything else  
Jay had already took off he look behind him Nick got grabbed by one of them but he shook him off  
"Fuck it man we need to get to the others."  
Both of them ran back Nick had already been bitten at least twice. They got back to the second line they closing the door and making sure to lock it. Right when they walk in all the others saw the bites and got ready to shoot "WAIT!" Nick yelled "Jay fought it he got bit along time ago don't ask me how but he fought it he's fine." the group looked at him  
"Are you sure we've seen a lot of people that were "fine" and they got turned a couple minitues later." Ryan said.  
"No I'm sure. I stabbed myself. I used the pain to fight it. I felt it leave me just as I felt it come on."  
"I know, right, it was amazing. i don't don't don... don... do... don't," Nick stammered then started to shriek. He leapt onto jay, and sank his teeth into the side of Jay's neck. the others tried to shoot but they were bitten before they even knew what had happened. "FUCK!" Jay yelled as he shot Nick four times. Jay had fought it, but it wasn't the bite that was going to kill him. he collasped and died right there. he fought the bite but blood loss is something different... 


End file.
